


Short Cuddles fic

by Ionlaisbored



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffiness, I love it., It's really short, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, but sweet and cute, johnlock cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Cuddles fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short but I decided to post it anyway as I am procrastinating to write some other fics. Ugh... now I'll get on it. Hope you love the fluff! Comment and I'll add some more to it!:DD

John shuffled past the threshold of 221 B while trying to keep his eyes open. The dark rings under his eyes were evidence enough that he was in deep need for sleep after a busy day at the surgery. He paced slowly over to the kitchen where he set down the jug of milk he had bought minutes ago. John wasn’t even sure why he bought the stuff. He never drank, nor did Sherlock. The crazed flatmate didn’t even use it in experiments, yet it somehow disappeared rapidly upon entering the household.   
John walked into the sitting room to see Sherlock lying motionlessly on the sofa, which is probably where he had been since the morning. Instead of scolding of arguing, he simply shuffled towards the sofa and crawled next to Sherlock. The detective opened his eyes, not expecting John to do such things. He looked down at the blonde, who was nuzzling his shoulder which their feet were entangled slightly. Obviously it had been a busy day, Sherlock wasn’t an idiot. More so the exact opposite.   
He pushed himself to the back side of the sofa, giving John equal room. John made a soft moan in irritation at Sherlock’s movement, but was ultimately happy. Sherlock rested his chin at the top of John’s head, entangled their legs even more by pressing his knee up, and having his hands rest somewhere against John’s chest.


End file.
